


Our First Christmas

by Jecari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' I want to spend every Christmas with you, for the rest of my life.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaddieStilinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieStilinski/gifts).



> I'm back with a Christmas fic and this time it's a Sterek one !  
> Once again, Thank you Sam for editing it! You know I love you right? 
> 
> I hope you guys like it ! Enjoy :) 
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Derek'  
Stiles' voice is soft as he tries to wake him up. Fast asleep, Derek doesn't react, and for a second, Stiles feels guilty. However when he sees the town through the window, that completely disappears.  
'Derek!' he shouts, poking his bicep twice.  
This time Derek moves but doesn't open his eyes. 'Hum...'  
'Wake up!' Stiles tries again, shaking him.  
'Hum.'

Realising that it won't be enough to wake him up, Stiles grunts and stands up. Since walking helps him think, he paces in the bedroom, hands on his hips. He’s needs Derek awake pronto.  
Smirking to himself, he stops, crawls back on the bed, and whispers in Derek’s ear.  
‘Guess who’s not wearing any pants.’  
'I'm awake!’

Eyes open, Derek bolts upright, grabbing clumsily at his shirt. It takes a moment, but eventually Derek waves up properly, the sleepy haze in his eyes fading away to nothing.  
‘You’re not naked,’ he pouts, looking at Stiles’ shirt.  
Stiles laughs, shakes his head. ‘Perv.’  
'You're the one who said-'  
'You weren't waking up!' Stiles says in defence.  
Derek hangs his head, sighs heavily. ’And why is it so important that I have to wake up at...' he turns towards the clock, ‘8am? Aren't you supposed to be at work?'  
'Yep but all the roads are closed.'  
'What?! Why?!'  
'Look outside.' Stiles simply answers with a grin.

Derek skeptically stands up and pulls the curtain aside. 'Is that snow?!'  
'No, it's cocaine.' Stiles says sarcastically. 'Of course it's snow!'  
He moves forward, presses his chest to Derek's back and wraps his arms around his hips, kissing him gently on the shoulder blade. They stay silent for a moment, just enjoying the view, before Derek turns around.  
‘Does that mean it's just going to be you and me today?' he asks, taking Stiles in his arms.  
‘Hum,' Stiles mumbles, enjoying the heat of Derek's body.  
'We have to find something to keep you busy.'

When Stiles lifts his head to look at him, Derek’s smiling. Stiles knows that smile; it’s basically a euphemism in itself. Stiles can't help but laugh before kissing him.  
'Well, I have a lot of ideas,’ he says, pretending he didn't get Derek's innuendo. 'I've been awake for an hour.’  
'If none of then include my dick, I'm not interested.'  
'Derek!' Stiles laughs.  
'Okay okay... I'm listening.'  
Once again, Stiles shakes his head. 'You could start by going to the cellar to get the Christmas tree. Oh, and don’t forget the ornaments.'  
Derek frowns. ’Isn't it too soon too decorate the tree?'  
'It's snowing!'  
'Is that going to be your excuse all day?'  
Stiles nods enthusiastically, grins widely. ’Yep and it's the third, it's not too soon!'

They debate about the tree for half an hour before Derek decides to give up and get it.  
He pecks Stiles’ cheek gently, then disappears down the stairs.  
When he comes back, Stiles is in the kitchen cooking pancakes and singing Christmas songs.  
'Isn't it too soon to sing Christmas songs?' Derek teases, hauling the last of the boxes into the next room.  
‘Don’t be a killjoy, Derek,’ he calls, cutting off his rendition of ‘Jingle Bells.’ ‘It’s not cute.’  
‘I was just saying…’  
‘Well don’t,’ Stiles says, putting a plate of pancakes on the table, winking. ‘Now shut up and eat your breakfast.’

***

'Aaaaaand we've finished!' Stiles declares, putting the star on the top of the tree. ‘Yay!'  
Derek makes a face, flops down on the couch unenthusiastically. To be fair, it’s a pretty ugly tree. There are branches missing, the colour’s faded and most of the decorations are broken. It’s pretty dismal.  
‘It’s not that bad,’ he tries tentatively.  
Derek shakes his head. ‘I think it’s… nice.’  
Stiles bursts out laughing, punches Derek softly on the arm. ‘Come on, Der. It’s awful. Let’s just admit that now and get it over with.’  
‘But you seem so happy with it,’ Derek says, looping their fingers together.  
'That's because I am, silly. The Christmas tree is important but not as important as the person you share Christmas with. It's our first Christmas together, I mean together together...in our own apartment, and I wanted to mark the occasion. And I don't care how the Christmas tree looks. I want to spend every Christmas with you, for the rest of my life.’  
He pauses, look deep into Derek’s eyes. He’s frowning slightly, but there’s this softness to his eyes that makes Stiles melt.  
‘Fuck it,’ he says, shaking his head. ‘Scott’s going to kill me, but I can’t wait anymore. Derek Hale, will you marry me?’  
‘Will you let me get a real tree?’  
Stiles’ jaw drops. ‘What?’  
'I don't want our children to grow up with an ugly tree for Christmas.'  
‘So is that a yes? Stiles asks. ‘I’m confused.’  
Derek rolls his eyes, pulls Stiles into a blinding kiss. ‘Of course I will Stiles! I love you.'  
'I love you too.' Stiles says, relieved and happy at the same time.


End file.
